Edward's New Mate
by Shandeh
Summary: Bella dies after jumping off the cliff. No one was there to rescue her, and Alice was too late to save her. Now, Edward is left alone again, without Bella. How will he survive without her? Can he possibly find another mate? More than 4,000 views!
1. Chapter 1

September 20th, 2014

Thank you for reading my stories! Please let me know what you think of this new one. Write your review, and be honest. I just love hearing from you!

This new story is something completely different. One day, I wondered what would have happened if Bella had actually died when she jumped off that cliff. How would Edward cope with this? Would he kill himself too?

So, without further ado, I present "Edward's New Mate". Enjoy :)

- Shandeh


	2. Bella's Death

**Bella's Death**

Alice was distraught. How had she missed Bella's decision to jump off that cliff? If she had been here just an hour earlier, she could have prevented Bella's death. Now, there was nothing to do but get the news to Edward. She dreaded this most of all. The death of a vampire mate was always disastrous for the one who was left behind.

Poor Edward...after 90 years of being alone, he had finally found his perfect match. Bella was exactly what he had been needing to make his life complete. Now, he would be right back where he started - alone, in a house full of vampire mates. It just wasn't fair. He did not deserve this catastrophe.

Why did Bella have to jump off that damn cliff? It was such a selfish act - suicide. Nothing good was ever accomplished when someone killed themselves. It only left heartache, sadness, and confusion in its wake.

Alice decided to check on Charlie, just to make sure he wouldn't harm himself. She knew that Edward would ask how he was holding up. Pulling up to Charlie's house, she listened to hear if he had any visitors. None yet, so she ran to his door and quietly knocked. "Charlie? Are you home?" she asked. After a while, she finally heard Charlie shuffling slowly across the floor. When the door opened, she saw poor Charlie, with red eyes and a defeated expression. "Alice..." he groaned. She came inside, led him to the sofa, wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, then held him in her arms. She held onto him until his tears were spent, then got up to make him eat something.

Looking in the refrigerator, she was disappointed to only find a case of beer. She saw a takeout menu stuck on the refrigerator, and called in an order for several items on the list. She had no idea what he usually ate, so she figured he would have plenty to choose from this way, and he could save the leftover food for later.

When the delivery guy rang the doorbell, she paid for the food, and took it to the kitchen. She then led Charlie to the table, and forced him to eat. He didn't even look at the food. He just put different things in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. When he stopped eating, Alice led him upstairs to bed. Coming back downstairs, she put the rest of the food away, then called the police station to let them know that Chief Swan needed help. They made arrangements for Sue Clearwater to stay with him for now.

Alice waited until Sue arrived, then left to drive to the Cullen house. When she got there, the rest of the family had already arrived. Now that Bella was gone, there was no reason for them to stay away. Now, they just needed to get Edward back. The Cullens were in the dining room, ready for their family conference. After some discussion, they decided to send a mass text message to Edward all at once, saying, "EMERGENCY. COME TO FORKS IMMEDIATELY." Now, they just had to wait.

_- E - N - M - _

Edward was in very poor shape. After spending several months unsuccessfully tracking Victoria, he had folded into himself in deep depression. He wandered from town to town, aimlessly seeking refuge in abandoned buildings. Occasionally, he wandered into a coffee shop, so he could plug in his cell phone. He always hoped to see a message from Bella, but had no idea how he would respond to it. Sometimes, he would see a message from a family member, but he always ignored it.

Tonight, while crouching in the attic of a derelict, abandoned house, he noticed the onslaught of texts from every member of his family. This got his attention. What could possibly be happening in Forks that would warrant the need for his entire family to contact him simultaneously?

Aggravated, he decided to call Carlisle.

"So, what's the big emergency?" he asked.

Carlisle chose to spare the details, so he would not endanger Edward's life. He had heard Edward's earlier threat that he would go to the Volturi if anything ever happened to Bella. Instead, Carlisle said, "Trust me, Edward. You need to be here. Charlie's life depends on it."

"Damn," said Edward. "Fine. I'll get a flight tonight."

After ending his call, he took a deep breath, and stood from the crouch he had settled into for the past three days. Every bone crackled, as he ascended to his full height. Rodents and insects scattered, frightened by his sudden movement. Edward scoffed at the movement, put his phone in his pocket, and jumped out the window to land on the ground below. Running into the forest, he found a few large animals, and drained them. It had been several weeks since his last meal, and he didn't want to be tempted by human blood on the flight home.

Walking down the street, he looked down at his clothing. He had been wearing the same thing ever since he left Bella months ago. Everything was worn, faded, and dirty. He strolled into a clothing store, and purchased some jeans, underwear, a pullover, hat, shoes, sunglasses and a jacket. He then checked into a hotel, so he could take a shower and charge his phone. After his shower, he called to schedule his flight, then settled down to watch the news on television for awhile.

_- E - N - M -_

"Thank goodness," said Carlisle. "He's on his way." The rest of the Cullens breathed a huge sigh of relief. Now that they knew Edward was coming home, they could focus their energies elsewhere. Rosalie and Emmett would not be able to attend Bella's funeral, because their cover story was that they were traveling in Europe. So, they decided to break into the funeral home, for a private viewing of Bella's body, and a final farewell.

The rest of the Cullens readied their house for occupancy again. They dusted, vacuumed, and aired out the rooms. They did laundry, and changed the sheets on the beds. Everyone was looking forward to getting back to a normal life in Forks again.

Edward's flight was swift, and he soon arrived in Seattle. He paid to release his car from long term parking, then headed home, wondering what emergency he would be facing upon his arrival.


	3. Edward Comes Home

**Edward Comes Home to Forks**

When Edward arrived home, he embraced his brothers and sisters warmly. Everyone could see that he was in bad shape. He looked weak, emotional, and had dark circles under his eyes. Edward noticed that everyone's thoughts were guarded. After hugging them all, he inquired about Bella. Emmett and Jasper had placed themselves on each side of Edward, so they could grab him, preventing his escape. When Carlisle saw that they were in position, he finally shared the heartbreaking news of Bella's death.

Edward closed his eyes, leaned forward, placed his hands on his face, then reared back, screaming hysterically. Emmett and Jasper leaned in to grasp Edward's arms, and carried him up to his room. Rose and Alice followed them upstairs, and stationed their bodies all around him. Edward thrashed and screamed, kicking his legs, and flailing his arms, trying to escape their grasp, but it was impossible.

His body was already weak from his earlier depression. Now, he was absolutely demolished - completely helpless. After a few hours of tearless sobbing and screaming, he suddenly sat up, saying, "I don't believe you. It's not true!" He refused to believe them, until he could see Bella's body for himself. Rose and Emmett assured him that it was true - they had seen her body that night. He shook his head in denial, saying, "No, you're wrong. You don't know her like I do. You're wrong. It was probably someone else, who just looked like Bella. PLEASE...Take me to see the body!"

After begging them continuously for an hour, they finally relented. With Carlisle on his left, Emmett on his right, and everyone else all around, they quickly ran to the funeral home. After disarming the alarm once again, they led Edward to the velvet-lined casket in the front viewing room. When Jasper lifted the lid, Edward's face collapsed in despair. He could smell Bella's sweet fragrance as the lid was raised. There was his lovely mate, silent, still...dead. She was beautifully arranged, with her gorgeous brown hair flowing over her shoulders, and she was wearing Edward's favorite blue dress.

"Ah! Noooo! Bella!" he moaned. Leaning over the casket, he gently pulled her up into his arms, her hair falling behind her onto the velvet pillow. "My darling! My dear, sweet Bella! My love! What will I do without you! Oh GOD! NOOOOOO! What have I done?! I killed you! I'm so sorry, Bella!" He longed to weep actual tears, believing they would somehow help in releasing his grief. Caressing her face, and gently combing his fingers through her hair, he tenderly kissed her lips, then rested his cheek on the side of her face. "We're finally the same temperature, darling. My dear, sweet Bella." Rocking back and forth, he crooned her lullaby over and over again.

The rest of the Cullens stayed close, to watch over Edward, and grieve with him. It was so heartbreaking to see Edward lose his mate. There were no words to be offered. They could only be there...that's all.

"Bella, Bella...come back to me," he cried. Grimacing, his emotions suddenly turned from grief to anger. "Come back to me, damn it! How could you leave me like this, Bella? How dare you!" In frustration, he screamed, "I should have changed you!" Grabbing her neck, he bit into her flesh. "Turn! Damn it! TURN!"

Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle tore him away from Bella's body, saying, "It's too late, Edward! There's no heart beat! Let her go in peace!"

Rose and Alice arranged Bella's body back as it had been, using her hair to cover the wound at her neck. Edward was still screaming, as the men carried him out of the building.

_- E - N - M -_

Another day, another hour, another minute, another second...

Edward faced eternity now, without his mate.

He didn't see how he could possibly face this existence without his Bella. His lovely mate.

He wanted to go to Italy, to ask the Volturi to kill him, but his family constantly prevented this from happening. Carlisle told him that this would just bring more problems upon the entire family. He forced Edward to deal with his grief in another way. He refused to lose his son.

The day of Bella's funeral arrived, and the Cullens attended together. Since Edward had never married Bella, he was not allowed to be part of the family procession. He groaned and moaned in agony. Everyone present could easily see that he was deeply in love with her. Even Charlie offered his sympathy to the boy.

Placing Bella's casket underground was the most difficult part of the ceremony. Edward screamed, and ran away, with the other Cullens quickly in pursuit. Luckily, the rest of the attendees were focused on the burial, so they did not notice their vampire speed as they left.

Edward was beyond help, and spent his days in solitude, staring out the windows of his room. The other couples took turns sitting beside him, preventing his escape.

After weeks of this, Esme finally told Edward that he needed to try to release his sorrows by looking for someone else. She knew it was impossible to replace Bella, but perhaps he could settle for a less satisfying match, just to ease his suffering. Edward had no desire to do this. He could not imagine ever being with anyone besides Bella, and disregarded her advice completely.

However...

The seed of an idea had been growing in Edward's mind.


	4. Edward Has A Plan

**Edward Has a Plan**

Edward pondered an unthinkable idea. It had started as just a bizarre fantasy, then blossomed to invade his entire brain. Now, it would not escape his imagination, and promised to ease his pain.

He could create a new mate.

No, not like Frankenstein. He was not that insane. But, he just could not shake the ridiculous thought...that...maybe...he could somehow...

It would involve a lot of secrecy, scheming, and time. But, Edward had eternity. Time was no obstacle to him.

Here's the thing: Charlie and Renee would be involved. He needed their seed and egg. Maybe, just maybe, their new offspring would be compatible with him.

But, how would he ever get them together? They divorced long ago, and were not interested in being together again. In fact, Renee was already remarried. And Charlie seemed to be taking a sudden interest in Sue Clearwater.

Hmmm...would Edward be able to somehow obtain Charlie's semen, and place it inside Renee? Was Renee even still able to have children? He wondered if she was under some form of birth control, or God forbid, she had gotten a hysterectomy. There seemed to be too many obstacles in his path.

Maybe he should just focus on the easy part - getting Charlie's sperm. He could sneak into his room one night, give him a dose of vampire breath to put him to sleep, then get a sample with his own hands. Ugh...it was sickening to imagine.

But he was DESPERATE to replace his mate. Desperation often created impossibly wicked solutions...and Edward was certainly wicked.

- E - N - M -

Edward contemplated his plan, considering the various obstacles and opportunities. As he was finally coming to a concrete decision, Alice stirred beside him. "Absolutely NOT, Edward Cullen!" She turned to give him an evil glare. "I will not allow you to invade the privacy of Charlie and Renee! They have gone through enough heartache. And how do you know that all of your efforts would even be successful? What if it's a boy? What if it IS a girl, but she hates you? There is no way to make this work, Edward. Admit it. You cannot create a new Bella!"

Edward slumped beside his sister, letting his head fall forward to his chest. "I know, Alice...you're right. It was absolutely insane. But, what am I going to do? I miss Bella so much! I can't spend the rest of eternity alone without her!"

They didn't notice their visitor outside the house. But, they soon heard her laughter. "Ha! Finally! And I didn't even have to kill her. Welcome to my beautiful existence, Edward. Life without your mate." Victoria sneered in Edward's direction, then took off running into the forest.

"Bitch!" screamed Alice. Edward barely acknowledged the intrusion from Victoria, then replied quietly, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about her anymore." Jasper was on Edward's other side, silently observing his brother. "Hey Edward," he said, "Let's go for a hunt. You haven't eaten in quite a while, brother." Edward scowled, "I'm not hungry." Alice and Jasper glanced at each other, then sat back to wait a while.

Later that day, Carlisle and Esme came up to relieve Alice and Jasper with their "Edward-sitting". When they arrived, Jasper said, "Let's all go for a hunt. Maybe you can help me convince Edward, Carlisle." Carlisle smirked in agreement, "Certainly. Edward, let's go son. You need to eat. It's been a long time." Edward shrugged, replying, "Whatever."

Together, the five vampires fled into the forest, to find sustenance. They soon found a herd of deer. When everyone had drank enough blood, and Carlisle was satisfied with Edward's reluctant consumption, they headed back home. Edward looked over at Carlisle, and nodded. Sensing that they were having a silent conversation, Esme asked, "What is it, Carlisle?" Carlisle responded, "Edward would like some time alone with me, to discuss something that's bothering him." Esme nodded in acknowledgement, then led the others inside the house.

"Son, what do you need to discuss?" Carlisle gently inquired. He and Edward had settled down to relax on a fallen tree, looking up to watch the first stars appear on the darkening horizon. Edward then told him about his ridiculous idea, and how Alice had discouraged him from pursuing that plan. Carlisle snickered, then shaking his head, replied, "Well, Edward...it's definitely an idea, that. But, no...you should not invade their privacy. Alice is right. You must find another way, my son."

Edward had his legs spread out wide, and was slumping forward to tear apart long grass, weeds, and wildflowers in front of him. "Carlisle, I can't do it. I can't live without her." His tearless sobs caused his shoulders to shake violently. Reaching over, Carlisle pulled his son against his shoulder, for a comforting embrace. "Son, you will find the strength somehow. Maybe we should look for a vampire counselor, to help you through this. I know of a few."

Edward groaned, "Oh God...how can I survive without Bella?" He rested his elbows on his knees, and stared at the tortured lawn at his feet. Carlisle kept his hand on Edward's back, offering his quiet condolence. "Just let me know if you want me to call a counselor, son." Edward shrugged, then finally nodded.

"Let's head back inside, son," Carlisle said, pulling Edward up to stand. Together, they slowly headed back into the house. When they were almost at the back door, Edward thought he felt something behind him. Turning back, there was nothing. But, he couldn't shake the feeling. "Carlisle, did you hear anything? I thought I felt something behind me." Carlisle looked around, and shook his head, "No son, I didn't notice anything." Frowning, Edward turned forward again, and headed inside, then took another quick glance back. Once again, seeing nothing, he shook his head at his overactive imagination, and stepped through the door.


	5. Intruder

**Intruder**

Time does not necessarily heal all wounds. Especially, when you will be alive for an eternity, like Edward. His family had finally relaxed their "Edward-sitting" duties, giving Edward much needed time alone. Bella had died six months ago. Most of the family had settled back into their usual daily routine, but Edward stayed home to mope. He spent most days at his piano, playing dark, heavy compositions. He wrote an elegy for Bella, with her lullaby snaking through the melody occasionally. It was a delicious, dark, morose tune.

One day, as he played the tune once again, he felt that someone was watching him. He stopped playing, and turned to see who was there. No one. Hmm.. He turned back to the keys, and raised his hands over the keyboard, and felt it again. Swiftly, with vampire speed, he turned to look around again. Nothing. He closed his eyes, and listened...stretching out with his mind. Maybe he could read the mind of the intruder?

Still nothing.

Why did he keep feeling this invasion? Was he falling into insanity? He had been seeing the vampire counselor for about two months now, trying to deal with his grief over losing Bella. But, his grief did not ease away at all. He still missed her just as much. In fact, his feelings were growing stronger every day. He envisioned her lovely face and form constantly. He could hear her voice clearly. He could smell her fragrance. His vampire memory would never forget anything about his lovely mate. Bella...dear Bella.

Edward closed his eyes again, and hugged himself on the piano bench, rocking left and right, chanting her name. "Bella...Bella...I love you, Bella...I miss you so much..."

One of the piano keys played.

Edward tore his eyes open, to look at the keyboard. What just happened? Who was doing this? He jumped up from the piano, and ran around the house, searching for the intruder. Nothing. No one was in the house but himself.

Frustrated, he went to his room, and turned on some music to help him relax. Debussy always calmed him, even though "Clair de Lune" always reminded him of Bella. Standing at his window, he looked out over the forest, remembering the day he had brought her to his room for the first time. _"May I have this dance?" he had asked. Bella had scowled, refusing, saying "I can't dance."_

Reliving the moment, Edward held out his arms, and danced with his imaginary Bella. "I'll teach you," he murmured. Circling round and round the room, he fell into a trance, feeling her in his arms, smelling her lovely fragrance, and hearing her giggles. "Tee hee."

Edward stopped. His imagination was getting much too strong. Perhaps he should make appointments more often with his counselor.

"Who's there?" he asked.

He heard another quiet giggle.

Closing his eyes, he searched for the mind he wanted to hear, finding nothing. "I don't know who you are, but I can feel you here in the house. Show yourself!"

Why could he not hear their thoughts? The only person he could never hear was Bella.

_**Bella...**_

Was Bella's spirit haunting him?

"Bella?" he squeaked.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle whisper of a glance against his lips.

Breathing in quickly, Edward flinched. "Bella...is that you?"

This time, the glance against his lips was a bit more obvious.

"Bella! It IS you!" he gasped. Breathing heavily, he reached out, trying to find her.

"Oh my god, Bella! You're here!"

He focused his mental energies as strong as possible, and concentrated on the space just in front of him. He was sure he saw a timid quiver of _something_, an inch in front of his face. "My darling. You are so close. Kiss me again." Another glance on his lips.

"Bella...I love you. I...I can't believe you're here! I just wish I could see you."

Frustrated, he reached his hand out to try to touch her presence, but could feel nothing. But, he did hear a faint, gentle sigh.

"Oh, my dear Bella. We will figure this out. I must reach you somehow. I must find you." He decided to do some research on the afterlife in his father's library. Running downstairs, he went into the library, searching for anything he could find on the subject of afterlife, ghosts, spirits, haunting. After reading everything in the library on the subject, he scoured the internet as well. Occasionally, he would speak aloud, when he discovered something enlightening.

_- E - N - M - _

Several weeks had passed since Edward had discovered Bella's spirit in his presence. He was beginning to worry that maybe she would pass on to her final destination, and he wanted to somehow prevent that from happening. He had found some promising literature in his research, and wanted to see if any of it would actually work.

One thing that sounded especially promising was the option of putting her spirit into another body, just as the former spirit was leaving. He knew that if he could do this, he would be able to take the body away, and turn it into a vampire, saving Bella's spirit for eternity with him. This just had to work.

He told Bella all about his plan, and could feel her spirit responding positively. There was a certain electricity surrounding her spirit, which he could feel quite clearly now. She quietly giggled, and Edward smiled. "So, babe. Let's find you a body."


	6. The Accident

**The Accident**

Carlisle was busy. An accident at the local market had brought in several injured humans. Blood was everywhere. Moans of pain surrounded him. Chief Swan had come to the hospital, to keep watch over the human who was responsible for the accident. The drunk man had lost control of his vehicle, driving onto the sidewalk, and plowing down several people. Charlie had cuffed each of the man's wrists to the sides of the hospital bed frame.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," Chief Swan said. "I'm glad you're here." Carlisle nodded in reply, focused on closing a large open wound on one of the injured in the next bed. Moving to another patient, he took a moment to speak quickly, "Glad to help. I hope that you have been doing well, Chief Swan." Charlie mumbled a terse reply, "Yep. Trying to stay busy." Carlisle nodded once again, taking a quick glance at Charlie. He noticed that the Chief looked thinner than usual, and his complexion was pale. "Perhaps when things quiet down here, you can let us take a look at you as well, Chief Swan."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head, "No reason for that. I'm alright." Carlisle grimaced, then turned back to look at his next patient. Another open wound, and a very faint heartbeat. He made the necessary decisions, calling out terse commands to the attending nurse.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Edward, standing off to the side. He thought, _"Edward, are you okay?"_ Edward replied with a short nod, displaying an intense gaze around the room. Carlisle wondered why his son was there. He had never taken an interest in the hospital before. Concerned over the amount of blood in the room, he reached out with his thoughts again, _"Son, shouldn't you avoid this? There is quite a bit of blood here."_ Edward winked, offering assurance to his father that he was okay.

Raising one eyebrow, and cocking his head in bewilderment, Carlisle moved to concentrate on his next patient. There were several injured people here. One of them appeared to be quite heavily damaged - struggling to breathe, gasping for air. She was young - probably just out of high school. The look of terror in her eyes was troubling. Carlisle leaned over her, looking into her eyes, breathing out a dose of vampire breath to calm her fears. Her tension visibly dissolved, and her tear-streaked face relaxed into a more calm expression. Carlisle held her hand, asking, "I'm Dr. Cullen. What's your name, dear?" She opened her mouth to reply, then breathed her last, her head falling over onto her pillow.

Looking down at her body, Carlisle could see that the damage was irreparable, so he did not attempt CPR. He tapped the shoulder of the attending nurse, and asked her to wheel the body to the morgue. Edward came to his side. "I'll take care of that, Carlisle." Looking at his son, he muttered his appreciation, then moved on to his next patient.

_- E - N - M -_

Edward rolled the hospital cart with the deceased woman down the hall, looking for the door to the morgue. Upon entering, he locked the door, placed the cart at the back of the room, then pulled off the sheet to look at her body. She had dark auburn hair, fair skin, and a nice shape. She was injured badly, with blood all over her frame, broken bones, and exposed internal organs. He recalled the appearance of Esme, when Carlisle had rescued her after her fall. This girl's injuries were no worse. He listened, and could not hear a heartbeat, so he quickly gave her CPR. The heart settled into a slow, faint rhythm.

"Bella," he called, "Let's try this one." Waiting to see what happened, he saw the girl's eyes pop open. He leaned over her, asking, "Bella?" She nodded, with a painful grimace, then abruptly her eyes closed again, and her head fell to the side. The heartbeat stopped again.

He could feel Bella's presence beside him again. "Darling, I know it's painful, but if you'll just stick a bit longer, I will bite the body, to begin your transformation. Please. Let's try to make this work, Bella," he begged. After a few moments, he did CPR again, to start the heart. The girl's eyes opened again, and she pushed them tightly closed in pain. Edward inquired once more, "Bella?" She nodded weakly.

Edward quickly leaned in to bite her neck, caressing her shoulders to calm her down. Her eyes were still tightly closed, and her fists were clenched. "Bella?" he asked again. "Yes," she replied through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry, darling. I know it hurts, but please stay with me," he replied.

Moving down her body, he bit both wrists and ankles, then finished with a bite on the other side of her neck. Listening for her heartbeat, he found it stable. Wrapping the sheet tightly around her body, he pulled her up into his arms, and carried her out the back door of the building.

_- E - N - M -_

Nurse Whitson approached the nurses station, pulling a hospital cart behind her. "I need the key to the morgue," she stated. The nurse at the desk raised one eyebrow in reply, "What? Why is the door locked?" Nurse Whitson shrugged her shoulder, and held out her hand for the key. "Okay, here. Bring it back when you're done," she answered. A few minutes later, Nurse Whitson came back with the key. "Thanks," she said. The nurse at the desk asked if everything was okay in the morgue. "Yes," answered Nurse Whitson, "It looked like it always does. A room full of dead bodies." Shrugging her shoulders, the desk nurse placed the key back in the key box.

_- E - N - M -_

The accident victims kept Carlisle busy until very late in the evening. When he finally arrived home, he found Esme in a worried state. "What's wrong, dear?" he asked. She replied that Edward had not been home, and was not answering his phone. "Strange," said Carlisle, "I saw him at the hospital earlier. I wonder where he is?"

_- E - N - M -_

Edward's abrupt departure from Forks was unnoticed by the small town. They were all preoccupied with the horrible accident in the marketplace. Driving his Volvo as quickly as possible, Edward soon had several hundred miles between himself and his family. Watching the side of the road, he discovered a simple dirt road that was to his liking. He pulled off the street, and drove as far as the little road would take him, into the Canadian wilderness. When the car could no longer navigate the terrain, he stopped, and took out the wrapped body, to continue his journey on foot.

Eventually, he came across a secluded cabin, which appeared to be uninhabited. Breaking the lock off the door, he entered, and placed the trembling girl's body on the small bed inside. Pulling open the sheet that was covering her, he saw the girl's eyes open wide in fright. "I'm afraid," she stuttered, through chattering teeth. Edward could see that she was very cold, so he stepped over to the fireplace to warm up the room. A few minutes later, the fire was burning brightly. He unwrapped the girl, wrapped her in a blanket he found, then held her in his arms in front of the fire.

She was still shaking violently, but he could tell that her body temperature was rising. Looking at her face again, he found her eyes still tightly closed. "Bella?" he inquired. She nodded her head, then said, "Please...I can't talk." Then her screams of pain began.


	7. Bella's New Body

**Bella's New Body**

Stroking the girl's face, Edward crooned Bella's lullaby, rocking back and forth, easing her pain with gentle moans and hums. "Just one more day, my dear," he promised, "You can make it. Just one more day, sweetheart." Reaching over to the side, he grabbed another log, and tossed it on the fire, then pulled the blanket more tightly around her frame.

Her wounds were completely healed now, and her skin was even more pale than it was before. Edward had mixed feelings, looking at her. He knew that Bella's spirit was inside, but it still felt like he was holding someone else. He felt like he was being unfaithful to Bella. The girl's cries of pain sounded nothing like the Bella he knew. This voice was richer, deeper. He wished that he could read her mind, so he could hear his Bella's thoughts. He couldn't help hearing her old voice in his head, or seeing her face as it looked before she died.

Holding her close, he promised himself that he would love THIS Bella as much as he had loved the one he had known in Forks. There was no going back now. The deed was done. This was his mate, ready or not. He would have to get over his psychological misgivings. Perhaps his counselor would be able to help? No...if he were to tell his counselor that he had put Bella's spirit into the body of this girl...no...that might not turn out so well. He would just have to deal with it on his own.

In the midst of considering this dilemma, he heard a knock at the door, and read the thoughts of Alice and Jasper. "Come in," he replied, turning to face the door, and holding the girl close to his chest.

Alice came inside, placed a bag on the floor, then stepped over to have a look. "Well, it seems that you've found a new mate, Edward," she said, with her arms crossed. Jasper stood at her side, with a bemused expression, sensing Edward's hesitation and confusion with his actions. He focused his eyes on Edward, sending out waves of calm. Edward nodded his thanks at his brother, then spoke to them both.

"I figured you would be coming soon, Alice," he said. "Did you say anything to the rest of the family?" Alice shook her head, "No, I'm leaving that all in your hands, Edward. You'd better have a good explanation." Edward took a deep breath, smirked, squeezed his eyes shut, opened them again, exhaled, then looked up at his siblings. "Okay, I'm going to tell you two the whole story. But, I think that we might need to alter it a bit for the rest of the family. I'm afraid that some people might think that I've gone off my rocker."

Alice and Jasper settled into a comfortable stance, leaning against the wall of the cabin. "Okay, let's hear it," said Alice.

"Alright," Edward replied. "Here goes. A few months ago, I was playing the piano at home by myself, and felt the presence of someone watching me..." He then went on to tell them the rest, about how Bella's spirit had contacted him. Then, he paused, and looked up to see their reaction.

Jasper's eyebrows were low, and his lips were squeezed together in deep thought. Alice had one eyebrow raised, with her lips set in an unbelieving smirk.

"Okay, I can see that you might not believe me...so let me continue," he murmured. He told them how he had done the research in the library and on the internet, and could feel the accord of Bella's spirit when he made his decision to find a host body for her. Then, he told them how he came across the girl's body at the hospital, and told Bella to enter her. He explained her initial reaction, and how he had convinced her to keep her spirit inside the painful body.

Edward then finally pulled back the blanket, to let Jasper and Alice see the girl's face.

Jasper gasped. "She's beautiful!" he said. Alice smirked at him, shaking her head. "Yeah, but she doesn't look like Bella at all. This will just be weird calling her Bella. She needs a new name, Edward. We can NOT call this girl Bella. It's just not right," Alice demanded.

Edward grimaced, pressing his lips together tightly, then spoke again, "Yes, I've been thinking about that too. It doesn't feel right calling her Bella. I have some ideas of good names, but I would rather wait for her to wake up and make the decision herself. After all, it will be her life."

Jasper and Alice nodded in agreement. "Well," said Alice, "We need to clean off all that blood, and get her dressed. I wasn't sure of her size, so I brought several dresses to try on her." Edward shook his head, "Alice, only you would be concerned about fashion at a time like this." Alice smirked, "What can I say? This girl is going to need to be dressed. We can't very well take her out to hunt in the nude, can we?" Jasper laughed, and wiggled his eyebrows, saying, "I wouldn't mind seeing that." Alice smacked his arm, and Edward glared at him. "Careful, Jasper. That's my mate you're talking about."

Then, Edward looked confused again.

Jasper, sensing Edward's confusion, asked, "What's wrong, Edward?"

Edward sighed, reached up to rub his face, and said, "I just feel a little strange about it, you know? I mean, I know it's Bella's spirit in there, but seeing this girl's face makes me feel like I'm being unfaithful to Bella. And when she cries out, and moans, her voice sounds completely different from Bella's."

Jasper nodded, "Yes, I can understand your confusion. Hopefully, time will make that better for you. Besides, if you had changed Bella's first body, there would have been some changes to deal with anyway."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "True...I hadn't thought of that. So...I guess, I just have to look at her as the vampire version of Bella, and leave it at that. But, she will definitely need a new name."

Alice and Jasper both agreed about this. "Well," said Alice, "Let's put her in that washtub over there. I'll heat up some water, so we can clean her up." Sending Jasper outside, she took care of things swiftly. Soon, the girl's body was cleaned up, and she was clothed in a modern shirtdress. She looked lovely. Now, they just needed to wait for her to wake up.

Alice then told Edward that he needed to contact Carlisle and Esme, so they would quit worrying about him. Edward nodded, "Yes, I know. I just don't know what to tell them." Jasper said, "Tell them the truth. Tell them that when you wheeled the body to the morgue, you felt drawn to the girl, did CPR, bit her, and claimed her as your mate. They don't need to know the Bella spirit part."

Edward and Alice were in agreement with Jasper. This would be the perfect thing to say. So, Edward asked Alice and Jasper to hold the girl for a while, so he could walk outside and call the rest of the Cullens with the news.

Carlisle and Esme were completely surprised to hear what Edward had to say. They had never heard of any vampire who found more than one mate. They wondered if perhaps Bella had not been his true mate after all. Carlisle promised to take care of the situation with the girl's missing body. He would find some way to explain it. They had often devised creative solutions and explanations for similar situations in the past. Edward trusted him to handle it this time.

Coming back inside, he found Jasper making some repairs around the cabin. Jasper explained, "It's always good to leave things better than they were, if you use someone's cabin. It's just the right thing to do." Edward smiled in agreement, and slapped his brothers back affectionately. Alice was painting the girl's fingernails and toenails, and putting makeup on her face. Edward just laughed about this. "What?" said Alice, "She's waking up soon. I want her to look nice when she sees herself in the mirror."

He shook his head, "Whatever, Alice. I think she already looks amazing." Jasper smiled, "So...you're getting over that uncomfortable feeling, eh Bro?" Edward chuckled, "I guess so. I do feel quite attracted to her. Maybe when she opens her eyes, and talks to me, it will get even better."

Alice smiled, then turned to wink at Jasper. "Looks like things are going to work out, after all."


	8. A Mate By Another Name is Just as Sweet

**A Mate By Another Name Is Just as Sweet**

Carlisle spent the morning checking on all of the new patients who had been admitted after the accident. Some just had badly broken bones, but a few had more serious injuries. One of the patients was in tears, as he approached. "Hello Ms. Bradshaw. I'm glad to see that you are finally awake, but I'm sorry to find you in tears. What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"My daughter! I've asked and asked, and no one seems to know where she is." Carlisle asked her to describe her daughter for him, so he could check into it. She asked him to get her purse out of the cabinet, so she could show him a photo. Pulling out her wallet, she said, "Her name is Devon Alexis Bradshaw. She has very dark auburn hair, fair skin, and green eyes. She just turned 18 years old." When Carlisle saw the photo, he realized that this was the girl he had sent to the morgue. This was Edward's new mate.

Carlisle looked closely at the photo, nodded his head, reached over to place his hand on Ms. Bradshaw's shoulder, then said, "I'm so very sorry, Ms. Bradshaw, but your daughter didn't make it. We did all we could, but her injuries were just too severe."

"Nooo! My poor sweet baby girl!" she moaned, covering her face with her hands. Carlisle looked over at the nurse, and whispered for her to contact the local grief counselor. The nurse stepped away, as Carlisle leaned in to offer his condolence to the girl's mother. "I wish I had better news for you, Ms. Bradshaw. Is there anyone else we need to contact?" Ms. Bradshaw looked up, her face covered in tears, and answered shakily, "Yes...my ex-husband, her father. Here's his number." Carlisle took the number from her, and made a note in his memory to call him.

Ms. Bradshaw was in no shape to get out of bed, but wanted to see her daughter's body anyway. Carlisle shook his head, gently discouraging her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Bradshaw, but her injuries were too extensive. There is nothing recognizable for you to mourn. It's best to just remember her as she was, my dear." Ms. Bradshaw continued her wailing, collapsing deeper into her hospital bed. The nurse returned, letting Carlisle know that the grief counselor was on her way. Carlisle then excused himself, and turned Ms. Bradshaw's care over to the nurse for now.

Going back to his office, he called the girl's father, to give him the sad news, then spent a good deal of time consoling him as well. The man was adamant about wanting to see her remains, but Carlisle used his influential personality and compassion to discourage such an effort. Finally, her father consented, then told Carlisle that it would be best to just have her remains cremated. After ending the call, he went to confirm this request with the girl's mother, then took care of the necessary paperwork.

That evening, he found a cadaver to replace the girl's body, had it cremated, and forwarded the remains to the family's funeral home. Crisis averted. Time to call Edward again.

_- E - N - M - _

Edward still had the girl's body in his arms, and could hear her heartbeat speeding up. He knew that her vampire transformation was almost complete. Feeling a vibration at his hip, he pulled out his phone to see the caller ID. "Yes Carlisle?" he answered.

"Edward, I have identified the girl who you have mated with. Would you like to know her name?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," answered Edward, "I would."

"She is Devon Alexis Bradshaw."

Edward smiled. "Devon," he replied, "Such a lovely name. It suits her."

Ending the call, Edward then called Jasper, to tell him that the girl was about to wake up. Jasper replied, "Yes, Alice just told me. We're on our way back." They had stepped out to hunt, because they knew they would be busy with the new vampire soon.

A few moments later, the cabin door opened, admitting Alice and Jasper. "We're ready for her," said Alice, taking her stance at the doorway. Jasper moved forward to stand at the back door, blocking the girl's exit. Edward then placed her on the bed, and stepped back, to give her some room.

Her heartbeat sped up to a furious pace, then suddenly slowed down...and finally stopped. The girl's eyes popped open, then she jumped up on the bed, crouching on all fours. She bared her teeth, and growled at the three vampires.

Jasper sent out waves of calm. Edward gasped, then focused his attention, held out his hands in a gesture of peace, and gently spoke, "Bella...everything is okay. You've been transformed into a vampire. We are here to help you."

The girl's eyebrows came down, she looked over her shoulder, sneered distastefully, turned to face him again, then tersely replied, "Who's Bella?"

_- E - N - M -_

Edward cocked his head to the side, then stood up to his full height, displaying a frantic, confused expression. "What?! You aren't Bella?"

The girl looked around the room, looking confused herself. "I don't know who I am. But, I do remember you. My memories are vague, but I can see you in them. We were dancing, I think...but my foot looks weird...like it's all wrapped up."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. The girl was just experiencing the usual loss of human memories. She couldn't remember her name, but she did remember parts of their life together. To his surprise, he was reading the girl's thoughts. She was replaying the prom - their dance - the music - their kiss in the gazebo. He smiled gently, lowered his head kindly, looked into her eyes, and said, "Yes, I remember that day. It was the prom. You had your leg in a cast, so that's why it looks weird to you."

"Hmmm...I wish I could remember more," she replied. "I feel so confused. So many thoughts are going through my mind. I remember being hit by a car, and then everything went black."

Edward scowled at this. Could the girl's brain possibly be retaining Devon's memories as well as Bella's? Apparently so, because he was reading all sorts of thoughts that he did not recognize from Bella's life. Holding up his hands in a gesture of peace again, he took one step closer to her. "Devon?" he asked.

The girl's expression lit up, and her eyebrows raised in relief. "Yes! That's my name!"


	9. Devon Learns to Feed

**Devon Learns to Feed**

Edward closed his eyes, and ran his hand through his hair, turning away from the girl, to pace the floor. How in the world did this happen? He thought for sure that the girl had died, and left her body behind, leaving room for Bella's spirit to move in and take over. Apparently, Devon's spirit had not completely left her body. Now, there were TWO spirits inside of her? Edward rubbed his face worriedly, sighing in great distress. He had no idea how this would work.

Turning back to face the girl, he asked, "Devon, how do you feel...besides confused? Are you okay?"

Devon pursed her lips in thought, lowering her brows in consternation. "Well...I feel overwhelmed with thoughts, memories, ideas. I feel very thirsty. I feel drawn to you, Edward, but I don't know why."

Edward gave her a timid smile, and nodded his head. "I feel drawn to you as well, Devon. I know why...but I'm not sure that you are ready to hear it right now. I think we'd better take care of your thirst before we talk any further."

Alice stepped forward, to introduce herself to Devon, then pointed to Jasper, so Devon could meet him as well. Now that Devon knew everyone's name, they surrounded her, and took her outside to hunt. They soon found a large herd of elk, and taught her how to satisfy her thirst. Then, they explained that she should avoid feeding from humans, to protect her vampire identity from them. After explaining the "rules" of being a vampire, they returned to the cabin.

Edward was being careful to avoid too much physical contact with Devon, because he wanted to give her time to get used to being a vampire. Also, he was somewhat confused about the situation. She didn't look like Bella, or talk like Bella, and the memories she played in her mind looked more dreamlike in quality than "actual". Edward didn't quite understand what had happened. Perhaps she only had Bella's memories - but not her spirit? It was a conundrum that he would have to deal with on his own, because this was definitely a one-of-a-kind situation. But, Edward's intelligence and patience would be valuable in dealing with it all.

He did feel drawn to her, though, as a vampire mate should. And she was looking his way intently...the feeling was mutual.

When they arrived back at the cabin, they all took a seat on the floor, to discuss a few things. Jasper picked up on Devon's confusion, and opened their discussion. "Devon, now that you've learned how to feed on animal blood, do you think you can keep it up as a way of survival?" Devon grimaced, "Well, it's not perfect, but it's better than being thirsty. I would really like to drink human blood, though." Alice nodded, "Wouldn't we all? Well, it's not easy, but we've been able to maintain an animal diet for years now. It's why our eyes are golden instead of red."

Devon tore her gaze away from Edward, and turned to look at Alice. "What do you mean? Are my eyes red?" Alice nodded, "Yes. Go look at yourself in the mirror over there."

Devon swept over to the mirror, and gasped at her reflection. Reaching up to touch her face, she leaned in close to the glass, turning her head this way and that, marveling at the view. "Whoa! My eyes look so scary! But, I love how my skin and hair look now. I wonder what Jim will think when he sees me."

Edward scowled, "Jim? Who's that?"

Devon answered, "My boyfriend. He is going to freak out."

Edward flew to her side, and grasped her arms, "Devon, look at me. You can't let him see you. In fact, you can't be around him ever again. He's human. You're a vampire. If you went to him now, you would kill him... Besides...umm...how do I say this? You're my ma..."

Suddenly, Alice swept in between them, interrupting Edward's words, and covering his mouth with her hand. "What Edward means to say is that you cannot go back to your human life. If any of your friends or family saw you, they would be shocked to death...perhaps literally. Also, like he said, you will want to drink their blood. You can NOT go back, Devon. You must make a new life now...with us."

Devon stepped back, rubbing her arms, and scowling at Edward and Alice. "What? I can't go back home? What have you done to me? I don't want to be a vampire! Make me human again! Put me back where you found me!"

Alice looked up at Edward, and sneered. "Well, loverboy...this is your problem. Fix it!"

Edward put his hands in his pockets, squeezing his shoulders up along the sides of his neck, and blew out a gush of air in frustration. "Devon...if I had not turned you into a vampire, you would have died. You were dead when I found you."

Her eyes as big as saucers, Devon blinked several times, took a big breath, then collapsed to sit on the floor again. "I was dead?"

Edward sat down beside her, and put his hand on her shoulder, "Mm hmm. No heartbeat. There were lots of injuries, and you were covered in blood. I had to give you CPR before I bit you, so your heartbeat would carry the venom through your bloodstream to begin the vampire transformation. I thought you were beautiful, and I wanted to save you."

Confused, she looked up into Edward's eyes. "Why did you want to save me?"

Edward gazed back at her, then carefully replied, "Because I felt drawn to you. I think that you and I are supposed to be together." He gently smiled, and touched her cheek with his index finger.

Devon smiled in response. "Well...I feel very attached to you, even though we are just meeting for the first time. And I have all these memories of you that I don't understand. Maybe you're right. Maybe we are supposed to be together. But, I am still sad about not being able to see my friends and family anymore. I can't ever see Jim again?"

Edward shook his head, "No, it's best to let him be free."

Devon looked down at the floor. "I want to cry, but no tears will come out. I wonder why?"

Jasper answered, "Vampires don't have tears. You're just beginning to learn our ways, Devon. We are here to help you understand your new life. We will be your friends. You're not alone. If you'd like, we can take you to meet the rest of our family as well."

Devon looked back up, "There are more of you? Are they all as nice as you are?"

Alice grinned, "For the most part. I'm not quite sure how Rosalie will respond to you, but everyone else will be friendly. Come on, let's go hunt again. I'm sure you're still thirsty." Devon agreed to this, and everyone left the cabin again. Jasper attached a new lock to the door, and they said goodbye to the temporary shelter.

They found a group of deer, and Edward came across a mountain lion. Devon enjoyed watching him take down the big cat, lowering her eyelids to half mast, and squeezing her thighs together. Edward was certainly attractive. When he finished his meal, he sauntered over to stand in front of her. He had read her thoughts, and appreciated her interest. Raising one eyebrow, he asked, "See something you like?" Devon looked up at him through her eyelashes, answering, "Maybe. I guess I'm like you...I think you're beautiful too."

He huffed out a small laugh, then smiled at her with affection. "Thank you, Devon."

Alice and Jasper looked at each knowingly, and giggled. They locked arms, and led the other two in the direction of their car.


	10. Driving to Alaska

**Driving to Alaska**

Devon's eyes flew open wide when she saw Jasper's "car". It was a huge monster truck, and she had never seen anything like it before. Edward came close to her side, saying, "Yeah...it's big. It belongs to our brother Emmett. It suits him...believe me. You'll be meeting him very soon."

Jasper hopped up to the driver's seat, and Alice leapt up beside him. Holding the back door open, Edward stood back and said, "After you, Devon." She smirked, bit her lower lip, crouched down, then jumped into the opening. Edward laughed at her actions, then followed suit, sliding in beside her.

"So," Alice began, "what should we do about your car, Edward?" Edward was looking over at Devon, enjoying watching her thoughts, which included some of Bella's memories. "Edward?" Alice repeated. "Leave it," he mumbled, never taking his eyes away from Devon. Alice giggled, and smirked at Jasper, who was shaking his head and chuckling.

After they had driven for about an hour, Devon asked, "So...where are we going exactly?" Edward grinned, and said, "We're off to Alaska. We have a house there, and our cousins live just down the road. You'll be meeting the entire family...ready or not." Devon dazzled him with a glorious smile, replying, "Bring it on!"

Edward glowed in response. This girl intrigued him. Not only was he attracted to her, but he genuinely liked her. Her confidence, easy smile, and laid back attitude was a nice change from Bella's highly emotional insecurity and worrisome ways. Not that he was forgetting Bella...no, not at all. It was just refreshing to be able to relax and enjoy spending time with a mate who was comfortable in her skin.

He reached out and played with the ends of her long hair. Feeling his touch, Devon looked at him over her shoulder, and gently smiled. Her thoughts revealed quite a bit to Edward. Much more than he expected. If he were human, he would be blushing right now. He really should let her know about his mind-reading. He knew that his family would tell her soon. But, for now, he was enjoying full access to her mind.

It was especially intriguing to finally see Bella's thoughts. He now knew how deep Bella's feelings had run for him. It was very satisfying and fulfilling. His love for Bella was very strong and true, and now he knew for sure that Bella had felt exactly the same way, even though she had never fully revealed it to him before.

Now that his mate was in a new body, with a barrage of new thoughts and emotions, he was enjoying the effort required in puzzling out her psyche. He was learning her likes and dislikes, dreams and attitudes. One day soon, he would also be delving into her romantic and physical desires. He looked forward to that especially. Grinning again, he released the lock of her hair, and tweaked her nose affectionately.

Devon laughed, then tweaked his nose in return. This took Edward by surprise, and lit a fire inside him. Pulling back his head, he captured her finger with his teeth, giving it a gentle nip. Devon wiggled her eyebrows, squeezed her tongue between her teeth, then teased him by saying, "Playful much?"

Emboldened by her response, Edward grabbed her wrist, and pulled her finger to his mouth again. Wrapping his lips around the digit, he slowly licked her finger, while intently holding her gaze. Devon gasped, moaned, and closed her eyes to enjoy her physical response. Releasing her finger, he then gently kissed the back of her hand, held it, and placed their joined hands on his knee.

Devon smiled tenderly at him, then said, "Wow. That was so...uh...sweet, Edward." He smirked, and said, "Well, I just can't seem to keep my hands off you, Devon...or my mouth, apparently." Devon responded with a wicked grin, "I have no problem with that, Edward." This girl was not shy at all. He wondered if she had ever blushed when she was human.

"Devon, did you go to Forks High School?" he inquired. She shook her head, "No. I live in Seattle. We were just visiting my aunt in Forks." Taking a huge breath, she settled into her thoughts. Edward watched as she considered her aunt's battle with cancer. She then pondered the future of her mom, her dad, her boyfriend, and some of her friends. Trying to draw out these thoughts, Edward asked, "So...tell me about your aunt, and the rest of your family."

While Devon shared the story of her family, Alice pulled out her cell phone to get in touch with Carlisle. She explained that they were going to Denali, and wanted the rest of the Cullens to meet them there, so they could meet Edward's new mate. Carlisle asked how Devon was, and Alice explained that the girl had fed on animal blood, and seemed to be comfortable with Edward. He then asked if Edward and Devon had mated yet, and she replied in the negative, saying that so far, Edward had just been "courting" her.

"Hmm," replied Carlisle. "Well, I hope that they will mate soon. I would hate for Tanya to interfere with their courtship." Alice replied, "I wouldn't worry about that. Devon is a strong girl. She'll be able to stand up for herself." Carlisle was happy to hear this. The Cullens had spent the past year coddling and protecting Bella. They loved her, but her constant worry, insecurity, and weakness had been taxing to them all. He was glad to hear that Devon was strong-minded and confident.

Ending their call, Alice looked over at Jasper, saying, "I wonder what will happen when we get to Denali?" Jasper shook his head, "No telling, love. I'm ready for anything." Edward, hearing their conversation, motioned for Devon to hold on a second, then asked Alice, "What are you two expecting to happen in Denali?" Alice shrugged, "I don't know, Edward. But, if I were you, I would prepare Devon for the insanity of Tanya."

Devon raised one eyebrow, asking, "Who's Tanya?" Edward grimaced, rolled his eyes, and said, "She is our cousin, but she seems to think that I am interested in more than being a family member to her." Devon smirked, "So, you are not interested?" Edward quickly shook his head, and grimaced, "NO...not at ALL. I have rejected her advances hundreds of times over the past 90 years. Nothing will discourage her from pursuing me. It's very frustrating."

Devon's attention was zeroed in to one particularly surprising part of Edward's response. "Ninety years?! Edward, how old are you?" Edward laughed, and replied, "Oh, I forgot. You haven't heard our stories yet. Well...I was born in 1901. So, I'm over a hundred years old now. Jasper was born in 1843, and we think Alice was born about the same time as me. You must realize...vampires live forever. We never die."

Devon gasped in response, "Forever?! I'm going to live forever now?" She clutched her hand to her dead heart, and squeaked in surprise. Edward reached over to place his arm around her shoulder. "There, there," he soothed her. "No worries, sweetheart. You'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about. We will be here with you forever as well. You are not alone, love."

"Whew...that's a lot to take in, Edward," she replied. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Edward kept his arm around her, and said, "Well, actually there is one more thing I should probably let you know about." Looking into his eyes, Devon asked, "What is it, Edward?"

"Okay...like I said before, I feel drawn to you. You say you feel the same toward me?" Devon nodded. "Alright," Edward continued, "Well...that means that we are destined to be together forever. We are vampire mates." He gave her time to process this thought, then asked, "Do you know what that means?" She scrunched up her brows, pursed her lips, then said, "Like animals? We are supposed to mate and breed like animals?"

Edward chuckled, then replied, "Not exactly. Vampires cannot have children. So, we don't "breed" per se. We just mate for love and companionship." As he was saying this, his thumb had been stroking her shoulder affectionately. Devon looked at him through the side of her eyes, cocking her head questioningly. "So...just for sex and friendship?" Edward smirked, "Mmm...I guess you could say that."

What happened next took Edward completely by surprise. One second he was courting Devon. The next, she had her legs wrapped around him, and was kissing him passionately. Edward's eyebrows met his hairline, then he wrapped his arms around Devon's back, pulling her close. Alice was laughing hysterically in the front seat. "Jasper," she said, "Pull over into the woods here. I think we might need to give these two a little time alone together." Laughing hard, he pulled off the road, and took them deep into the woods.


	11. Becoming One

**Becoming One**

When the Jeep came to a stop, Alice and Jasper ran off into the woods, to give Edward and Devon some privacy. The two lovers were still in the vehicle, kissing and grasping onto each other.

Devon was confident in surprising ways. She knew her way around a man's body. Edward was overwhelmed with her actions, and asked her to slow down a bit. "Why?" she asked. He giggled, and replied, "Well, it seems that you are more comfortable with this than I am. I've never done this before." Devon gasped, "Seriously, Edward? You're over a hundred years old, and you've never had sex?" He nodded in reply, with an embarrassed, closed lip smile.

She tilted her head, and asked, "Why?" He then explained that he was raised in a different era, where sex was reserved for marriage. Devon then asked, "So, the memories I have in my head...I can see us kissing. I guess that's all we ever did?"

He nodded again. "Yep. Been waiting to get married."

She shook her head. "Wow, Edward. So, you don't want to have sex now?"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck, and sheepishly replied, "Well...I didn't say that. I just said to slow down a bit. Let's not be in such a hurry. I want to enjoy the experience, instead of rushing through it. I've waited a long time to be with my mate."

Devon smiled, and said, "Oh...alright, Edward. I can take it slow."

He then asked, "So...you had sex with Jim, I guess?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we dated for the past two years. I thought we would get married eventually, but he never did propose."

Edward nodded his head, then quietly asked, "So, are you okay leaving him behind, and being with me now?"

She settled into Edward's arms, and looked into his eyes. "Yes, Edward. I feel very close to you...like I belong here. My emotions and desires are incredibly strong. I never felt this way with Jim. I don't understand it, but I'm ready to give myself to you."

Edward's face lit up, and he giggled self-consciously. "Wow. I'm a little shy now. Here, I've been looking forward to having sex all these years. And now that it's going to happen, I'm embarrassed."

Devon lowered her eyelids, and said, "Believe me, Edward...you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are unbelievably sexy, and I cannot wait to be intimate with you. Let's get out of the jeep, and sit outside under the trees."

Reaching back, Edward opened the door, and they hopped out into the woods. Holding hands, they walked over to a clearing, and sat down on the grass, facing each other. Edward said, "Okay, now that you understand that we are mates, I just want to be clear about something. Vampires mate for life. Once we are mated, we never have sex with anyone else. Does this change your mind about me?"

Devon smirked, then said, "Hmm...let me think about that. How about letting me see what I'm committing to?"

Edward laughed, "You want to see my body?"

She nodded, "Yes...I do. I believe that you have already seen mine."

Scratching his head, he said, "Well, that's true...okay...here goes. I've never done this before, so be kind, okay?"

She nodded her assent, and settled back, leaning on her arms, with her legs straight out, and her ankles crossed. "I'm ready for my viewing, mister."

Edward stood up, took a few steps away, then turned to face her. He unbuttoned his shirt, then pulled it off, placing it on the ground beside him.

She grinned, and quietly clapped her appreciation. Edward shook his head in embarrassment, then made a bow in acknowledgement of her applause.

He then pushed off his shoes with his toes, and unbuttoned his jeans, lowering the zipper. Chuckling nervously, he shed his pants. Now, he only had one piece of clothing left - his boxers. Turning around, he pulled them down, and stepped out of them. Naked, he put his hands over his privates, and turned to face her again.

She waited patiently, looking at him from his toes all the way up to the top of his head. "Okay...let's see it all, Edward," she demanded.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, then dropped his hands to his sides.

Hearing nothing, he opened one eye to see her response.

Devon's eyes were fixated on Edward's erection, and she was speechless.

Edward opened both eyes, then asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh my god, Edward. Everything is amazing!" she said. She pulled up to stand, and walked over to him, removing her clothes as she went. When she was naked, she came close to him, took his hands, and placed them on her sides. "Kiss me, Edward," she asked.

Edward could feel her magnetism, could see her beauty, and could sense their mating bond. He no longer felt embarrassed. He only felt desire. Her skin was soft, and her shape was amazing. Her long hair framed her face and body perfectly. He wanted her. No more hesitation. No more waiting. This was the moment he had waited ninety years for. He kissed his mate tenderly, wrapping his arms around her back, running his hands through her hair, and pressing his tongue against her lips, seeking to delve into her mouth.

She allowed his deep kiss, and responded warmly. Her hands ran along his spine, then settled on his bottom, pulling him close against her. Moaning with pleasure, he squeezed her back, and pressed his erection against her soft belly. "Oh my god," he groaned. "Devon..."

Her lips traveled down his neck, and she teased his skin with the tip of her tongue. She licked his chest, caressing his arms. Flaring his nostrils, he breathed in her fragrance, catching the scent of her arousal in the air. "Mmm..." he moaned. "You smell very nice." Smiling, she answered, "So do you, Edward."

Knowing that he needed to take the lead, she kept her hands on his arms, and waited for him to make the next move. Edward's sexual experience was limited to living vicariously through the thoughts of others. He had seen thousands of sex acts over the decades, so his imagination was fully loaded. But, this was the first time he had ever attempted any of them himself. Sensing her acquiescence to his lead, he could feel his vampire alpha male coming alive. He gently growled, stroked her skin, and quietly whispered, "You're mine."

Closing her eyes, she submitted to his proclamation, and rested her cheek against his chest. Breathing in deeply, Edward pulled her up into his arms, and carried her to the center of the soft grass. Laying her down, he settled beside her, then used his hands to learn her body. He touched her breasts, massaged her arms and legs, asked her to open her thighs, then settled his body between them. Kissing her once more, he held his erection in one hand, while balancing himself on his other arm at her side.

Placing himself at her opening, he pushed inside her, and left his virginity behind. The moment he entered her, he learned the intimacy and ecstasy of the ages. Moaning with delight, he gave himself to her, drowning in the experience of physical union with his mate.

Now that the line had been crossed, there was no going back. Their vampire bond was complete. Edward and Devon carried each other's bodies into bliss, completing each other, fulfilling their physical needs, teaching one another what they needed and wanted.

They were one.


	12. Devon Meets the Family

**Devon Meets the Family**

Jasper's eyes were heavy with desire. He was absorbing the intense sexual energy of the newly mated couple, and it unleashed a fiery pull in his abdomen. "Alice," he drawled, "Now!" Pulling her fiercely into his arms, his mouth crashed into hers. Reclaiming his mate, he smoothly captured every inch of her sweet body.

"Mmmm," Alice moaned, "My Jasper..."

It was a good thing vampires didn't need food or water.

After two weeks of lustful mating, Edward and Devon were tightly bound to one another. They even resembled each other physically now...seeming to be two parts of one unbelievably gorgeous whole. Edward's former emotional angst had disappeared, replaced with a calm, powerful glow of pride and contentment. Devon's countenance shone with brilliance and joy. They were perfect together.

The couple walked quietly out of the woods, arm in arm, wearing the wrinkled clothing they had tossed aside after leaving their vehicle the week before. Approaching Jasper and Alice, Edward said, "Hey there guys. Maybe we'd better get back on the road to Alaska?" The four vampires huffed in humor, then strode in the direction of the truck.

Their cell phones had all died by this time, and they needed to contact the family. Devon's thirst was still too strong for her to interact with humans, so when they approached a small town, Edward kept her tightly held in his arms. Kissing the top of her head, he stroked her shoulder tenderly, and placed his long leg across her knees, preventing her movement. Leaning in close to her ear, he whispered, "You'll be fine, love. Just hold your breath, and close your eyes. We'll be in Denali soon. I'll show you how to hunt a big juicy carnivore."

Spying an old phone booth at the side of the road, Alice hopped out and called Carlisle, to let him know that they were on their way. The rest of the Cullens were waiting at their Denali residence, and were relieved to hear the news. Hopping back in the jeep, Alice pointed Jasper in the direction of a clothing store. "Drop me off there, so I can get us all something to wear home."

_- E - N - M - _

Esme was busy with the final touches in Edward's room in the Denali home. Formerly, his room was the only one without a bed, since he had no mate. This needed to be rectified before he arrived with Devon, so she had ordered a large, sturdy contemporary bedroom set for the couple. She then chose rich shades of bed linens, to make the bed fit smoothly into Edward's decor. The new furniture had arrived the week before, and was now ready to be enjoyed by the couple.

Carlisle came behind her, embracing her waist, and nuzzling her hair, saying, "It looks perfect, Esme. Wonderful job, as always." She pressed her lips together, replying, "I hope they like it." He assured her that they would. Together, they headed downstairs, meeting Rosalie and Emmett at the front entry of their home. They could hear the truck approaching outside. "Finally," said Emmett, "I've missed my truck!" Rose elbowed him, "Gah! I think we know that Emmett. It's all we've heard for the past three weeks." He grimaced, rubbing his sore rib, "Rosie...that hurt, baby..."

Hearing the doors slam outside, the Cullens went out to meet Edward's new mate. When they opened the door, they saw Edward leaping down to the ground. He turned to face the open car door, and held out his arms, calling, "Come on out Devon. I'll catch you." She was standing at the opening, smirking down at him, saying, "Edward...I think I can manage this little hop." He shrugged, "I know...I just want you back in my arms again." Giggling, she leapt out, landing in his arms. He spun her around and around, snuggling into her neck, saying, "Gotcha babe!"

Rosalie groaned, "For Pete's sake, Edward, put her down, so we can meet her!" With an embarrassed grin, he released his hold on Devon, placing her down beside him, then led her over to meet the rest of his family, with his hand on the small of her back. "Everyone, this is Devon...my mate. Devon, this is my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, my brother Emmett, and my sister Rosalie."

Esme glowed, crying, "Devon, you're so lovely! We are very glad to finally meet you." Devon stepped forward to shake her hand, and Esme pulled her in for a hug instead. Everyone else shared a kind welcome to their new family member, then led her into the Cullen home. After giving her a tour of the house, and revealing the new furniture in Edward and Devon's room, everyone came back downstairs to sit and talk for a while in the large seating area on the main floor. There were lots of questions about Devon, which were soon answered. Her confidence and beauty was appreciated by the family. She would fit in well with them all.

Emmett being Emmett, stuck his foot in his mouth, saying, "Well, I do miss Bella, but Devon is a really hot replacement." _Cue crickets..._

Rosalie growled at him, giving him another elbow jab to the ribs. Alice rolled her eyes. Edward just smirked, knowing that Devon wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for Bella. Devon wasn't fazed by Emmett's comment. She was secure in her relationship with Edward, and shrugged off the crude words. "Thanks, Emmett! You're quite a hunk yourself!" This brought on welcome laughter, easing the uncomfortable moment.

Edward rose out of his seat, pulling Devon up with him, saying, "Well...I hate to break up the party, but Devon needs to hunt again. Anyone else coming along?" The whole family decided to join in, and ran outside.

_- E - N - M -_

After their hunt, they came back to their home, to find Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate waiting on the front porch. Edward and Devon were gracefully walking arm in arm, with an almost regal bearing. Tanya's lip curled with distaste, and she boldly stepped forward to greet Edward. "Edward! So nice to see you again, love." Edward kept his arm around Devon, maintaining their quiet, confident union. Devon raised one eyebrow, then said, "Hello Tanya. My name is Devon, and I'm Edward's mate."

Tanya ignored her, stepping in front of Edward to place her hand on his arm. Suddenly, she jerked back, holding her hand in front of her, screeching in pain. "Ow! What did you do that for, Edward?" Edward looked confused, shook his head, and said, "I didn't do anything!" He looked over at Devon, and she shrugged, replying, "Don't look at me."

Eleazar then came forward to look closely at Devon, "Incredible. I've never seen a fire shield like that before." Devon lowered her brows, and said, "Fire shield?" He nodded, "Yes, you have a very powerful gift, my girl. You can protect yourself and others with a strong shield, which causes intense burning pain." Edward raised his eyebrows high and proud, then pulled his mate close, saying, "Niiiice!"


	13. Time to Play

**Time to Play**

Devon spent the next two weeks learning how to use her gift. Kate showed her how to "feel" her power, and focus it better. Devon was amazed by Kate's electric shocking gift, and wanted to try it out herself, but she couldn't feel anything, since her own shield was in place. Kate promised to teach her how to take her shield down eventually. But, for now, they just worked on making it stronger, and stretching it to cover as many people as she wanted to protect. Devon laughed, saying, "God, I feel like a superhero, or something!" Kate laughed with her, while Tanya smirked from her vantage point. She had been sitting on the front porch, sulking.

Edward and Emmett were having a bit of fun, wrestling each other at the back of the house. Esme, Irina, Jasper, and Alice watched the match, cheering on their favorite, making bets on who would be winning the match. Carlisle was inside, placing a call to the hospital in Forks, checking on the status of his patients, and making arrangements for their care under other physicians. Carmen, Rosalie and Eleazar were in the front yard, watching Devon's progress with her gift.

When the wrestling match in the back yard finally ended, with Edward claiming the win, the vampires all headed over to the front yard. Devon had gained quite a bit of progress with her gift, learning how to place a protective bubble around groups or individuals. She asked everyone to come out on the yard, so she could try some different setups. Edward was proud of her progress, and came over to give her a hug. She surprised him by blocking his touch, with a powerful fire burst. "Ouch!" he said, pulling back and scowling.

"Finally!" said Emmett, clapping his hands, "Someone can take down Edward!" The rest of the family cheered as well, and Devon took a bow. She walked over to Edward, and apologized for hurting him, taking him into her arms for a loving embrace. He pouted, and said, "Warn me next time, love. I don't like it when you block me like that."

Carlisle then came outside, stretched his arms overhead, and said, "Anyone feel like playing some baseball?" Everyone happily agreed, and went inside to get all their equipment together. Devon grimaced, leaning into Edward's arm, asking, "Baseball? I've never played in my life!" Edward chuckled, "No worries, baby. You'll pick it up right away. I can see those memories in your head from when Bella played it before. It's not hard. You can do it. And this time, we won't have to worry about other vampires invading the game to steal our little human!"

The couple were walking arm in arm toward the house, as Carlisle and the others came out, bringing baseball bats, balls, gloves, and hats. Jasper grabbed one of the bats, and began showing off some of his twirling tricks. Esme crouched down to catch, while Alice practiced pitching a few to get warmed up.

Suddenly Devon sank to her knees, and huddled in fright, shaking all over and squealing, "Don't let him get me! Don't let him get me!" Edward gasped, immediately crouching down to cover and protect Devon. Growling, he looked all around, and could find no trace of a threat. Confused, he looked down at his mate to find that she was still trembling, in a tight fetal position. Stroking her head, and pulling her hair away from her face, he murmured, "There, there, Devon...no one is after you. You're fine. I'm here to protect you, baby."

Still shaking, she looked up at Edward with a dark, frightened look in her eyes. "Edward? Edward! Where have you been?!" She leapt up into his arms, gripping him fiercely. Edward held her close, stroking her back, and moaning words of comfort, "Everything's okay, Devon. I'm right here." She pulled back, with a look of intense confusion. "Devon? Who's Devon?" Breathing in sharply, Edward looked deep into her eyes, then asked, "Bella? Is that you?!" Exhaling with a huge sigh of relief, she collapsed into his embrace. "Of course it is! Why were you calling me Devon?"

"Oh dear God! Bella!" Edward kissed her with an intensity he hadn't felt since he had left her back in Forks months before. Here she was again, back in his arms...completely. Even though he knew it was Devon's body, and somehow Devon's spirit was hanging on...right now, he had BELLA in his arms again. "My darling Bella...I've missed you so much!" Their arms clasped tight around the other's frame, as their lips and tongues crashed together. Promising their love to each other, grasping hands, arms, and legs, they bonded again.

Bella pulled back from him, and said, "Why don't you feel cold anymore? Wait a minute...my body looks different. What's going on, Edward?" Edward took a deep breath, swallowed, and held her close. Pulling back to look her in her eyes, he asked, "Bella...what's the last thing you remember?" Scrunching up her nose, and looking around wildly, she said, "I remember being alone...wondering why you wouldn't come back...I remember...jumping off the cliff...and then...nothing."

"Oh my god..." Edward groaned, "Bella...I have to help you understand this somehow. Just relax in my arms, while I try to explain." Bella was still trembling in fright. She looked up at him, and asked, "Where are we? Why is there snow everywhere? This isn't Forks...who are those other vampires? I know your family, but I've never seen those others." Edward sat down on the ground, and held Bella on his lap, keeping his arms wrapped tight around her.

Walking over to them very carefully, Alice brought Carlisle with her, to have a look at the girl. She was quietly and quickly explaining the situation to Carlisle, warning him that Bella was back, and was on the verge of a mental crisis. When they reached Edward and Bella, they slowly crouched down to talk to her. Carlisle spoke first, "Bella? Are you okay?" She was huddled into Edward's chest, still shaking and holding him tight. Pulling back a tiny bit, she looked at Carlisle, and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid. What happened, Carlisle?"

Alice settled close behind Bella, caressing her shoulders and back, and soothing her with quiet hums, "Hey Bella...it's Alice...I'm here for you too, okay?"

Bella took a big breath, and looked at the two of them, while continuing to press into Edward's arms. "I'm so confused...where am I? Why does my body look different?"

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a look of deep consternation, while Edward read his father's thoughts on the matter. Edward nodded his agreement, and stood, keeping Bella tight in his arms. "Bella, let's go inside, and we'll explain it all to you, okay?" Closing her eyes, she leaned into Edward's embrace, allowing him to carry her into the house.

When they got inside, Edward immediately carried her upstairs to their room. He avoided passing any mirrors, so as to not cause her any more confusion. Settling her down into the bed, he covered her with blankets, and lay down beside her. Holding her close, he hummed her lullaby, and waited for her trembling to go away. When she was finally relaxed, he began to explain what had happened. Carlisle was sitting just outside the room, listening, and offering advice to Edward through his thoughts.

Edward began explaining, "Bella, when you jumped off the cliff, there was no one there to help you. You drowned, love. By the time Alice got there, it was too late. There was nothing we could do."

Bella looked back at him in confusion, "So...how am I here now?"

Edward kept her tightly held, and said, "This will be hard for you to understand, so please keep an open mind, and be patient. You died, Bella. There was a funeral, and everything. You were buried in Forks."

Her eyes were wide open, and she was looking frantically all around. "So...am I a ghost, or something?"

Edward shook his head, "No baby...you aren't a ghost. You have a new body now. Somehow...I don't really know how...your spirit was able to go into a different body. I was there when it happened. For the past couple months, you've been answering to the name Devon, because that was the name of the girl who used to be in this body."

Bella looked at him like he was crazy. "Edward...seriously? Is this a joke or something?"

"No, it's not, Bella. It's the absolute truth. You don't look the same anymore, because you have a new body. Devon was dying, and your spirit moved in to take over. I promise...it's the truth."

Bella still didn't look convinced. Looking down at her body, she asked, "Is that why you don't feel cold to me anymore? Did Devon have a cold body, or something?"

Edward grimaced, "No...not exactly. You see, I transformed you into a vampire. That's why I don't feel cold to you anymore. We're the same temperature."

Bella's eyes threw open wide, and her mouth came open as well, "What?! OH MY GOSH, EDWARD! I'M A VAMPIRE NOW?!"

Closing one eye, and squinching his mouth closed, he mumbled, "Yes...is that okay?"

"Okay? It's freakin' AWESOME!" she said. She pulled back, and jumped out of bed. "Where's a mirror? I want to see this new body I have!"

Laughing, Edward hopped out of the bed, and led Bella over to a mirror, saying, "Just remember that your face is different now. You don't look like yourself anymore."

When Bella got to the mirror, she stroked her face, and squinted at her reflection, turning this way and that, and stretching her neck, looking at her hair, then down at her body. "Wow Edward...I like this new body. Upgrade! The face will take some getting used to, but this body is kick ass!"

Edward laughed hard, and pulled her in for a hug and smooch, saying, "I'm glad you approve, baby. By the way, just in case you were wondering, we are officially vampire mates now. Nothing is standing in our way."

"Woo Hoo!" she yelled, kissing him fiercely, and pulling him up in her arms, twirling him around the room. "Wow! I can pick you up now, Edward! I'm strong!" Edward giggled, and pushed away from her, "Hey! Stop that!" he laughed, "Give a guy a chance to protect himself, babe!"

Bella was so excited. She looked at herself in the mirror again, and said, "So, I guess I'm drinking animal blood, right? My eyes are golden like yours." He stood behind her, looking at their reflection, "Yep...we match in all kinds of ways now."

Smiling at their reflection, Bella's eyes closed halfway, and she slowly licked her lips. "I think I'd like to try out some of that vampire mating action now, Edward." Chuckling, and shaking his head, Edward said, "Baby, I am ready for that, believe me!" Turning her around, he kissed her with power and intimacy, pulled her up into his arms, and carried her back to the bed.

Out in the hallway, Carlisle laughed, and headed back downstairs. He knew that those two would not be coming down for quite some time. The baseball game would just have to go on with two less players than originally planned.


	14. Bella and Edward Mate

**Bella and Edward Mate**

Step by step, Edward got closer to the bed, with Bella wrapped around him, tasting each other's lips. This was not just any kiss...it was the kiss of true love...held back for too long...waiting for the chance to be unleashed. Edward knew now that Bella was completely reborn in this body...ready to be his eternal mate. He trembled with the knowledge that somehow their spirits fought every circumstance, so they could be together. He regretted what had happened when Devon's spirit was still in her body, but he would deal with that later. Right now, he needed to completely connect with his Bella.

Caressing her back, and stroking her bottom, he pulled Bella close, letting her feel his arousal. She moaned and pressed herself against him, making tender promises of eternal love. "Edward, please, please...make love to me. We've waited so long to be together. I need you. I want you," Bella begged, kissing him with every ounce of her heart.

When Edward felt the bed against his knees, he lowered Bella gently, and crouched down to follow her, keeping their lips connected in an erotic kiss. As her back settled on the mattress, he slid his hands to her sides, then down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. She raised her arms, as he slipped the garment off. Next, he reached behind her back to undo the clasp on her bra, then pulled it off as well. Pulling back, he lifted his own shirt overhead, and threw it on the floor. Bella reached up to feel his chest and stomach muscles, moaning with delight at his shape.

Smiling with appreciation, he leaned down to capture her breasts with his hands and mouth, giving them full attention, listening to her moans of pleasure. He already knew this body, but now Bella was feeling the effects of his efforts. He was overwhelmed with emotion and delight, knowing that he could satisfy her completely. His hands lowered to remove the rest of her clothing, then he quickly undressed himself as well.

"Edward," she asked, "Will it hurt?"

He assured her that it wouldn't hurt at all. Devon had already had sex with her boyfriend, as well as with Edward, so there would be no pain. He didn't explain all this to Bella yet, because he didn't want to ruin their moment together. He just promised that she would only have pleasure from the experience.

She relaxed in his arms, and sighed with relief. "I'm so glad to hear that. I don't want any more pain in my life. We've been through enough."

Edward agreed, resting his head against her forehead, looking into her eyes, and savoring this time together. Their first mating. The very first time that he and Bella were making love. It was overwhelming to consider everything that they had experienced so far, since meeting back at Forks High School. Now, here they were...two vampires...fully mated.

He grasped Bella's hands, pulling them down by their sides, and wrapped his lips around hers in a romantic kiss. Ending their sweet kiss, he said, "Bella...I love you so much. Open up your legs for me, love. Let me inside. Let me show you how much I love you." Releasing her hands, he rested his elbows on the mattress, beside her shoulders, and ran his fingers through her hair.

Bella spread her legs apart, and waited to see what Edward would do. She was shy, and nervous about this, but very excited to finally make love to her soul mate. "Edward, I'm ready. Make love to me," she said, reaching around to squeeze Edward's back.

When he could see that she was really ready for him, he slowly entered her, keeping his eyes on hers, watching to see her reaction. Bella's eyes closed in delight, as she felt him move inside her. This was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was a heady, deeply emotional experience, and she was amazed.

Edward took his time, making sure to please Bella first, then allowed himself to let go as well. Afterwards, they couldn't hold each other close enough. They were so absolutely satisfied with their bond. Nothing would ever come between them again.

Once they were comfortable with each other's bodies, they held nothing back. They spent several days in their room, trying everything they fantasized about, loving each other, laughing, hugging, crying, teasing, chasing, attacking, biting, squeezing, kissing, licking, and tasting each other. Their love making was so fulfilling, and they couldn't get enough.

When they finally came out of their room, the rest of the family greeted them with lots of teasing, catcalls, and ribbing. It didn't bother them at all. They were just so pleased to be together. While they had been busy loving each other, Alice had told the rest of the Cullens the details of how Bella's spirit had moved into Devon's body. Everyone thought it was just a joke at first, but she, Jasper, and Carlisle assured them that it was true.

Now that the couple was finally coming out of their bedroom, everyone wanted answers. It took a few days to convince them, but they all finally agreed that this was Bella. She knew everything that Bella had known, and there was no way that Devon could have done that. The interesting thing was that now that Bella was fully back, she had no memories at all of Devon's life. On top of this, Edward once again could not read her mind.

All that was left was to see if her gift had changed. So, she needed to be trained all over again. The only problem with this was that the Cullens didn't want to let Tanya know that Bella was inside Devon's body. Besides, she didn't really look like Bella. They felt that it would be easier if everyone just kept calling her "Devon". This took some convincing, but Bella finally agreed. She decided to look at it as her vampire name.

So, now that the plan was in place, they headed over to the Denali house, to get Bella's training on track again. Edward took care of things, by approaching Kate, and telling her that Devon wanted a refresher course on her training. He wanted to watch every step of the process this time, so he asked Kate to start from the very beginning. He listened to Eleazar's thoughts, to see if he noticed a difference in Bella's gift, but didn't hear anything from him along those lines.

Kate shrugged, and said, "Sure, why not. Come on, Devon. Let's go outside."

When Bella had finished learning about her gift, and practicing with it, everyone was shocked to see that she was much more powerful than she had been before. Now, she was able to surround whoever she wanted to, with a shield of differing strengths. She could also make the shield much larger than before. The Cullens were pleased to see that she retained Devon's gift of fire power in addition to her shield. With time, there was no telling how powerful her gift would become.


End file.
